Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo
の |''Doragon Bōru Shenron no Nazo|lit. Dragon Ball: Shenlong’s Riddle}} is the second video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series (its predecessor being Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou) and the first Dragon Ball game produced and distributed by Bandai. It is an action game developed by TOSE Software Company. It was released for the Family Computer on November 27, 1986 in Japan. Outside Japan, a graphically altered version released for the North American market in March 1988 under the title of Dragon Power, which divorced the game from the Dragon Ball license. A European version which retained the license, titled Dragon Ball: Le Secret du Dragon, was also released in 1990 primarily for the French market. Shenron no Nazo is included as a bonus feature in the Japanese release of Dragon Ball: Origins 2 for Nintendo DS, and it is one of the games included in the game compilation J Legend Retsuden for Nintendo 3DS. Overview Shenron no Nazo consists of 2D overhead areas where Goku must fight many enemies, and switches to side-scrolling sequences for the boss fights. Plot The game stars Goku and initially roughly follows the first two volumes of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga where he encounters many enemies and allies while collecting the Dragon Balls, culminating in the first wish from Shenron in the Emperor Pilaf Saga (levels 1 to 6). The game then moves on to an entirely original story line: Goku enters a Kung-Fu Tournament for levels 7 to 10 and faces off against various strong opponents. A year later (levels 11 to 14) Goku borrows the Dragon Radar from Bulma and heads out in search of his Grandpa Gohan's keepsake, the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He detects a ball in space and heads there, finding that Monster Carrot has set up an operation there, Goku defeats Kurilien, whom had been hired by Monster Carrot, and then Monster Carrot himself, Goku obtains a Dragon Ball, but it is not the Four-Star and so Goku continues searching. Goku returns to Earth to obtain the Dragon Balls, adventuring through Seven Island, a jungle ruled by Bimbo and the finally goes to Konpei Tower and fights the MB Army to obtain the Dragon Ball, after defeating the MB Army General - who Goku an co. assumed had the Dragon Ball - they find that he did not have it, they head to the next room in the tower and encounter a robot, Goku defeats it and obtains the Four-Star Dragon Ball, then makes a wish. After this, Pilaf appears in a cliffhanger, saying next time he will definitely get world domination. Chapters #'"Let's meet the Turtle"' – Takes place on Mount Paozu. The boss is Bear Thief. #'"Oh evil Oolong"' – Takes place in Aru Village. The boss is Oolong. #'"Cold Yamcha in the desert"' – This chapter takes place in Diablo Desert. The boss is Yamcha. #'"Between Fire Mountain and Ox-King"' – This chapter takes place on Fire Mountain. The boss is Ox-King. #'"Not the Rabbit"' – This chapter takes place in Fungus Town. The boss is Monster Carrot. #'"Pilaf's battle"' – This chapter takes place in Pilaf's Castle. The "boss" is Emperor Pilaf. #'"Kung fu Tournament - First Round"' – The boss is Krillin. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Second Round"' – The boss is Metal Soldier. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Semi-Final"' – The boss is Yamcha. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Final"' – The boss is Buyon. #'"Monster Carrot's Revenge"' – Goku goes on the moon to battle Monster Carrot. #'"Seven Island"' – Takes place on islands. The bosses are a duo of giant crabs named Bubbler. #'"Jungle King Bimbo"' – This chapter takes place in the jungle. The boss is Bimbo. #'"Candy"' – Takes place in the Konpei Tower. Goku fights Krillin, Ox-King, and the Pilaf Robot. Versions American version Although the Japanese and European editions of the game used familiar art and music from the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, the American release features altered graphics, sound and Goku was changed to more closely resemble an Americanized Kung Fu stereotype, being pictured on the cover artwork with a white gi and blue headband. Master Roshi, similarly has been changed to look more like a traditional martial arts master, and to censor scenes deemed inappropriate, has a fondness for sandwiches, especially Bulma's. Bulma is renamed "Nora", Yamcha is renamed "Lancer", Oolong is renamed "Pudgy" (and referred to as a child instead of a pig), the Kamehameha is the "Wind Wave", and the Dragon Balls are referred to as "Crystal Balls". European version The European edition of the game was only released in France and it retained the license using familiar art and music from the Dragon Ball anime. It is also the first Famicom/NES game translated into French, however this translation includes many misspellings and errors. Characters Enemies Stage 1 * Little Bear (リトルベア Ritoru Bea) * Middle Bear (ミドルベア Midoru Bea) * Pteranodon (プテラノドン Puteranodon) * Hoi Poi Insect (ホイポイ虫 Hoi Poi Mushi) * Yaridama (槍玉 Yaridama) * Bandit Miniboss (山賊小ボス Sanzoku Ko Bosu) * Bandit Boss (山賊ボス Sanzoku Bosu) Stage 2 * Hammerman (ハンマーマン Hanmāman) * Trap (トラップ Torappu) * Fire Jump (ファイアージャンプ Faiā Janpu) * Hoi Poi Bear (ホイポイベア Hoi Poi Bea) * Fire (ファイアー Faiā) * Doll of Mystery (謎の人形 Nazo no Ningyō) * Oolong (ウーロン Ūron) Stage 3 * Bokosuka Bear (ボコスカベア Bokosuka Bea) * Tornado (タツマキ Tatsumaki) * Kabuto Ball (カブトボール Kabuto Bōru) * Puar (プーアル Pūaru) * Yamcha (ヤムチャ Yamucha) Stage 4 * Bomber Pteranodon (ボンバープテラノドン Bonbā Puteranodon) * Īdāten (イーダーテン Īdāten) * Chi-Chi (チチ Chichi) * Ox-King (牛魔王 Gyūmaō) Stage 5 * Rabbit Gang Member (ウサギ団員 Usagi-dan'in) * Machine Gunman Joe (マシンガンマンジョー Mashin Ganman Jō) * Otedaman (オテダマン Otedaman) * Monster Carrot (兎人参化 Toninjinka) Stage 6 * Kaiju Ghidorah (怪獣ギドラ Kaijū Ghidorah) * Shu (シュー Shū) * Mai (マイ Mai) * Pilaf (ピラフ Pirafu Daiō) Stage 7 * White Belt (白帯 Shiro Obi) * Krillin (クリリン Kuririn) Stage 8 * Brown Belt (茶帯 Cha Obi) * Major Metallitron (メタリック軍曹 Metarikku Gunsō) Stage 9 * Black Belt (黒帯 Kuro Obi) * Yamcha Stage 10 * Red Belt (赤帯 Aka Obi) * Buyon (ブヨン Buyon) Stage 11 * Stone (イン石 Inseki) * Black Octoman (黒オクトマン Kuro Okutoman)/MB Type 1 (MB 1型 Emubī Ichi-gata) * Blue Octoman (青オクトマン Ao Okutoman) * MBot (エムボット Emubotto)/MBOT No. 1 (MBOT 1号 Emubotto Ichi-gō) * Electromagnetic Barrier (電磁バリア Denji Baria) * Kurilien (クリリアン Kuririan) * Monster Carrot Stage 12 * Unnamed enemies resembling a cloud of bubbles * Unnamed fish enemies * Bubbler (バブラー Baburā) Stage 13 * Poop (ウンチ Unchi) * Unnamed rabbit-like creatures * Unnamed jungle tribesmen * Unnamed swimming creatures * Unnamed walker-type Octoman * Unnamed bats * Jungle King Bimbo (ジャングル王ビンボ Janguru-Ō Binbo) Stage 14 * Unnamed propeller-type Octoman * Krillin * Ox-King * MB Army General (M・B軍将軍 Emubī-gun Shōgun) * Unnamed Boss Robot Wishes At the end of levels 6 and 14, Bulma assembles the balls and summon the dragon. Shenron can grant one wish among a list of four. In level 6, the wishes are: #'Move Dragon Title': Choosing this wish will cause Shenron to animate on the title screen of the game. It has no effect on the actual game play. #'Future': Jump immediately to the "Monster Rabbit's Revenge" chapter, skipping the world tournament levels. #'Power Up': The game will continue as normal, however Goku will now have a maximum power meter of 250 instead of 150. #'Panties': Rewitness the scene where Master Roshi gets to see Bulma's panties, and his nose bleeds. Then the game will proceed as normal. In level 14, the wishes are: #'Move Dragon Title': Choosing this wish will cause Shenron to animate on the title screen of the game. The ending will proceed as normal. #'Time Travel': Jump immediately back to the beginning of the game, being allowed to continue with the current score and power level. #'Get Panties': Rewitness the scene where Master Roshi gets to see Bulma's panties, and his nose bleeds. Then the ending will proceed as normal. #'Touch Bulma': Rewitness the scene where Oolong shapeshifts into Bulma and Master Roshi touches his chest. Then the ending will proceed as normal. Trivia *"Dragon Power" is also the name of the Japanese ending theme for Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *This is the first Dragon Ball game to be released in Europe, it was followed by the ''Butōden'' series. *The game was released the same day the episode "Horrifying Buyon" aired in Japan. Gallery External links *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Shenron_no_Nazo/Walkthrough Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough at strategywiki.org] (English) *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DB1.html Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough] (Japanese) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilqgmjXusEc&NR=1 Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough video] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with original storylines